Genus: Dianthus.
Species: xc3x97hybrida.
Denomination: Neon Star.
The application for this new invention is co-pending with one other application entitled Dianthus Plant Named xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99. xe2x80x98Red Dwarfxe2x80x99 is derived from the same breeding program having the same inventor and filing date as the present application entitled Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct dwarf variety of Carnation that is grown for its compact habit and long flowering, fragrant, magenta blossoms. The new cultivar is known botanically as Dianthusxc3x97hybrida and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. The primary focus of the breeding program was to produce dwarf varieties with a wide range of bright colored perfume scented flowers with a long flowering season. The breeding program was established in 1969 in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. Open pollinated seedlings produced the female parent Dianthus xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 (unpatented). The male parent is an unidentified Dianthus. The inventor bred xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 in 1996 by induced hybridization.
xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is a hybrid produced by induced hybridization and was selected by the inventor in 1997 for its intense magenta flowers, compact habit and long flowering season. The flower is generally male sterile but under exceptionally favorable environmental conditions it can produce anthers and pollen. xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is distinguishable from the female parent plant by flower color, a longer flowering season and a more compact habit. The flowers of the female parent xe2x80x98Brehemenxe2x80x99 exhibit more pink in their coloring (N74A).
In comparison, the plant most similar to xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is Dianthus xe2x80x98Whatfield Magentaxe2x80x99 (unpatented). xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 differs from the comparison variety in its stronger growth, longer flowering season, and flower color. xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is 200% of the vigour of xe2x80x98Whatfield Magentaxe2x80x99. The flowering period of xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is 25 weeks, whereas the flower period of xe2x80x98Whatfield Magentaxe2x80x99 is 5 weeks. Each individual flower of xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 lasts approximately 5 days loner on the plant, than the individual flowers of xe2x80x98Whatfield Magentaxe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished in 1997 by the inventor using softwood shoot cuttings in a cultivated area of Houndspool, Dawlish, Devon, United Kingdom. Since that time the characteristics of the new cultivar have been determined stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and represent the characteristics of the new cultivar xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99. These traits in combination distinguish this cultivar from all other commercial varieties known to the inventor. xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 has not been tested under all possible conditions and phenotypic differences may be observed with variations in environmental, climatic and cultural conditions.
1. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 flowers are generally male sterile, but under exceptionally favorable environmental conditions it can produce anthers and pollen.
2. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 exhibits fragrant dark magenta colored flowers.
3. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 exhibits a dwarf, compact cushion habit.
4. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 reaches 13-16 cm. in height including the flower stalks and 25 cm. in width at maturity.
5. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is long flowering, blooming from April to October.
6. Dianthus xe2x80x98Neon Starxe2x80x99 is hardy to minus 15xc2x0 Centigrade.